JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Eyes of Heaven (Short Stand Shots)
by HopesTweet
Summary: A Bizarre collection of stories taking place during EOH. So there might be spoilers.


The world is a place that is filled with the absurd, but in our primitive nature, we try to rationalize and try to give meaning to something that doesn't exist. Why have humans been dealt such a very poor hand, one that continues to bring about uncertainty of the future. Wouldn't be better if say, we were to have the ability to know our own fate? Wouldn't that be a much better way to live? I DIO, believe that is the case. But how exactly would something like that happen? And what would even such a world like that even be called...?

Heaven.

Yes, that sounds fitting for such a perfect world that will be ruled by no one else, but me... DIO.

After all this time, I, DIO finally found a way to heaven.

* * *

What you need, first of all, is my stand [THE WORLD].

What you can find beyond the powers of my Stand is where you need to go in order to find Heaven. What you need is a trustworthy companion. He or she must be someone capable of controlling their own desires. They must be someone who is not interested in political power, fame, wealth, or sexual desire, and who chooses the will of God before the law of humanity.

Will I, DIO, be able to meet someone like this one day?

What I also need is the lives of more than 36 humans who have sinned, because those who have sinned harbor a strong power within.

There are 14 phrases that one must keep in mind:

A ghost Town, Singularity point (x2), Hydrangea, Rhinoceros beetle (x4), Fig tart, Secret emperor, Giotto, Angel, Via dolorosa, Spiral staircase.

I'll engrave these words onto my Stand so I won't forget them. What is most necessary is "courage"; I must have the courage to destroy my Stand momentarily. As it disintegrates, my Stand will absorb the souls of the 36 sinners and will give birth to something new.

Whatever is born will "awaken". It will show interest in the 14 words that my trusted friend will utter... My friend will trust me and I will become his "friend".

There's also the location, which is also important as well... North latitude, 28 degrees, 24 minutes, West longitude 80 degrees, 36 minutes... And wait for the new moon, that's when Heaven will come.

* * *

 **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven**

 **(Short Stand Shots) #1. Did it even matter?**

As Jotaro Kujo stared down on the burning book, those words that has been written on it have been on his mind, but it wasn't just the words themselves that have them plagued on his mind. It was who written them, DIO. The man who he had just killed, the one who has constantly made him and his family suffer for the longest time. Heaven... What the hell does that mean? A world in which everyone knows their own fate? While Jotaro never really had a one to one actually discussion with the man, besides grunts, calling him a bastard and yelling his Stand cry while Star Platinum rushed him with it's fists. He knew that the only reason DIO would ever really consider this sort of pretentious nonsense would be to convince whatever moron to serve him.

Hmm... If this is what DIO would do if he were to ever actually kill him and actually erase his family from existence, then he was even more glad that he was the one to beat him, seeing the crushed look on his face as he yelled about how he was DIO and that apparently made him special, Yare Yare Daze... He was just glad that all of this is over, and although he had lost Kakyoin, Iggy and Avdol. Jotaro promised to himself and them that their memory will always live on, and that their quest did not end in vain.

It has been only about a few hours and Jotaro suddenly began questioning himself. Of course, he tried his best to hide this from the people around him. It was something that he was good at, considering how the old man and Polnareff were more focused on the fact that there was something that shouldn't happen, it just seemed impossible. But of course, considering everything that Jotaro had dealt with for the past few months, the word itself has lost all meaning to him. Like, he apparently just met his grandfather's uncle who was dead for years suddenly looking alive and well. People don't just...Come back to life, it's not something that can't be explained. No... This must've been the work of a enemy Stand, that's what it always amounted to, a enemy stand this, a enemy stand that. Stand, stand, stand... And the user must be a really sick person to pull this on him.

Because Noraki Kakyoin was dead, and that was a fact, he saw his body land on a water tower, wrecking it in the process with a freaking HOLE inside his chest, it was at that in which he knew how strong DIO's Stand was, so he was surprised at how similar DIO's Stand and his Star Platinum were. If DIO was able to do THAT with his Stand, could he be able to do that as well? The thought was quickly rejected soon after. Looking at Kakyoin, who's face is being obscured by a shadow, but he knows it's him, considering how long he knew him, Kakyoin was his first ever enemy, the person who actually gave Jotaro a challenge. But then Kakyoin became his friend, his first ever one if he were to be honest with himself. He still remembered what he said when Kakyoin has asked why he saved him after what he had done. He didn't imagine that this would be what the reunion between him, the old man, Polnareff and Iggy would be like. It actually gave Jotaro a bizarre sense of nostalgia, facing off against Heriophant Green once more. And come to think of it, he had remembered that he once considered Iggy's The Fool to be stronger than his Star Platinum, due to its ability to hide and shapeshift.

But that was only if Iggy was in a location with a lot of sand, but the streets of Egypt were severely lacking in that department. Even still, Jotaro knew that even in a environment that gives Iggy a disadvantage, that mutt was still tough to beat. And right before getting closer to them, the two suddenly vanished, like a cruel metaphor for the relationship Jotaro had with them before they died. And just as they left, Jotaro punched the wall next to him in a fit of anger.

"Uh, everything alright there, Jotaro?"

Of course, the old man almost smacked into the tension that hung in the air.

Then Speedwagon decided to put a hand on Joseph's shoulder, suggesting that perhaps trying to talk to him right now wasn't really the best of plans. Speedwagon only knew Jotaro for a very short amount of time, but he knew that Jotaro Kujo wasn't a bad person, he could smell it from a mile away. And Speedwagon has a history with people who were different then their appearance let out, heck, he remembered when he thought of Jotaro's great grandfather, Johathan Joestar as a foolish spoiled man who had no idea how the hard life of a poor man could be. But he was wrong of course, as Jonathan was a man who had understood hardships but will never give up because he was a gentleman.

So Robert Edward Speedwagon knew that Jonathan's asian descendant had the heart of that very same gentleman in him. Even though it's being protected by that of a cold hard shell that barely cracks. But now is a exception to that.

Jotaro then asked to no one in particular, with the tone of a fierce lion that would tear anyone in its path apart with no hesitation, "Did it even matter?" While the others were confused by this bizarre question, the teenager then elaborated on what he's trying to say. "Kakyoin and Iggy died, but somehow they've been brought back, but they aren't the same people that we knew, they say that they are serving someone..."

And that specific someone came to mind to both Polnareff and Joseph as the latter put his hands on both sides of his face and quietly muttered "Oh my god..."

This means that it's possible that HE could return at any moment, and that all that hardship for the past few months have been for naught, that was what Jotaro was suggesting. That perhaps DIO was revived from the dead, after all, the Speedwagon Foundation still had his body nearby, Joseph knew this as he saw what was left of the fight between the british vampire megalomaniac and his grandson.

Silence was being held as the four men pondered, but one of them with a fierce determination, stated one simple fact.

"Whoever the hell is behind all of this, they've made one crucial mistake..."

"They pissed me off."

* * *

 **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven**

 **(Short Stand Shots) #2. JoJo and JoJo, let's not forget our favourite president, Funny Valentine as well!**

Today would had to be the, without a single doubt, the most bizarre day of Jonathan Joestar's entire life. That, he was certainly sure of. The day was already strange enough, with him going to face off against his vampiric adopted brother, Dio Brando. But then, what he didn't expect was a asian man showing up with his friend Speedwagon.

The man was pretty strange Jonathan secretly admitted to himself, but of course he would say it out loud, for he was a gentleman. And a gentleman must continue to be calm in any situation and be the voice of reason. But with Dio...

Another thing that Jonathan Joestar always held up as fact was that he had never really had a bad day, for it was Dio who had ruined days for him. Even when he had almost drowned as a child, there was at least something good that came out of it with his newfound friendship with his dog Danny, but with Dio, he would always cause him misery as he wanted to make his life a living hell so he that he could take the family fortune.

It only escalated from there after Dio had cemented his place within Jonathan's peaceful life, he had had abused his girlfriend, killed Danny, turned himself into a vampire and stabbed his father in cold blood. And now there's someone with him who apparently refers to himself as Dio as well, Jonathan mentality referred this person as 'Other Dio'. Other Dio said something about him being 'this universe's Johnny', although it wasn't a nickname he'd ever used with any regularity. And then Regular Dio did his usual thing and talked for a good five minutes straight. A part of Jonathan silently wondered why he hadn't just took the opportunity and punch him. Probably because he already filled his quota of punching Dio back when he was still a young lad. Although that encounter was the catalyst for Dio figuring out how the stone mask worked and ultimately causing this whole ordeal.

But what was interesting was how 'Other Dio' has the ability to transform and turn other living creatures into living breathing dinosaurs. Ancient creatures that have passed from this existence due to the test of time and a meteorite causing the erasure of such creatures. Both now, now he saw a living breathing version right in front of him, his inner archeologist is begging for him to study such a strange phenomenon similar to his researching of the stone mask back in the day.

Unfortunately, the two Dio's had vanished. After that, things were a bit of a blur. Jotaro (the asian man that was with Speedwagon) had a turtle in his pocket that was also a fairly nice, if crowded, flat. Inside the turtle-room, Speedwagon tried to provide a brief explanation. He always tried to be so helpful.

Apparently, they were all traveling throughout time and they were gaining the help of his descendants, their friends and himself to stop some evil force, basically Dio. This was happening all too quickly for Jonathan to properly comprehend, time travel? Alternative universes? This whole thing was beginning to feel like something that a author would create for a novel.

After some time he stepped through the rift in search for a part of the holy corpse. When he was first introduced to the corpse he had a very hard time believing it. If he was right in his suspicions then he was holding a piece of Jesus Christ's own dead body. Jonathan was a person who believed in god, he would always go to the church every sunday and donate to charity because he was a gentleman and that's something that he should do out of duty. But even he had his doubts about god actually being a real thing a couple of times. Of course, it was a time that he wasn't to fondly of, it was after Danny had died recently and when his father had sent him to his room. He had wondered what did he do to deserve all of this, to have his mother die while pregnant, thus he could never have a younger brother, have his own father prefer someone who was a complete stranger over him, and Dio... It made him question why would god do this, why create a world full of suffering. Why god would punish him for doing nothing wrong.

But now wasn't the time to dwell on the past, only the present and future, obviously Dio is responsible for all of this or is at least, working with someone. The thought of Dio actually working with someone was humorous, Dio has always stated that he would be number one and no one else. And Dio always got what he wanted, he would do anything to get what he wants, killing his only family would've been nothing more than a task he'd look back on with nothing more than indifference. Now Jonathan had to do one important thing. Find the corpse parts and don't die. Other than that, he really didn't know. Jonathan wished he were back in the magic turtle instead of wherever here was. For one thing his partner was nowhere to be found, it's possible that they were separated, but from what exactly? It's possible that this could be the work of those Stand things that Jotaro had told him about. He had only a vague idea what Stands are besides the basics and the fact that their basically "Spirit Hamon" which is interesting, but doesn't really make much sense.

However It looked like Jonathan was at the coast. There was a short beach, a train track, and a sign that helpfully reminded Jonathan to look out for bears. English. That was a good start as to where he might be, but then he saw something in the distance and smelled the ocean, there were also trees to his left which were quite dense. So with this, Jonathan had guessed he were somewhere on the American coast, admittedly a rather vague estimate. But it was the best that he could do with what he was given.

It was then that he had noticed the injured man and horse in the far distance, but his attention was also grasped by the gravity defying waves, explaining the ocean smell. The man must've been a horse rider, but he was on the ground looking far off in the distance, but he was hurt and if there was one thing that Jonathan Joestar is known for, it's his kindness. He had then decided to come to the man, but he had then stopped as the man had a piece of the holy corpse. Thus making it difficult if he was a enemy or a potential comrade.

Jonathan was unsure of what exactly he should do, but just then out of nowhere a mysterious third man had popped into existence, surprising him into silence. Really, he should be used to it by now, what with the Dios and his descendants but he unfortunately wasn't. This new arrival was flamboyant, all pink coat and blond curls, the man had looked quite familiar to Jonathan for some bizarre reason, before he then realized that this is the president of the United States of America near him. He didn't seem to notice Jonathan at first and addressed the kneeling man instead.

"It seems, that our conflict has been evaporated as of right now." The way that he had spoke, reminded him of the speeches that he would give that media would quote on the paper. Of course, Jonathan didn't really care much for american politics and even now he still doesn't. But the other man's reaction was that of pure surprise and absolute frustration. "Valentine! How the hell did you manage to survive the infinite rotation?" Of course, the person that he was referring to replied to his question in a formal manner with surprisingly no malice intent.

He then held out his hands, palms up. A gesture of surrender. "Johnny, I don't act out of self interest. I only fought you for the good of my country. Now there's a worse threat to deal with and I need you alive." So this was Johnny. Another one of Jonathan's descendants? No one had mentioned him. And could the man who resembled the president from his time also be a descendant as well? Johnny then pointed at the man resembling the president with a gesture that looked like he was holding a gun, could this be his power similar to that of his other descendants? "Don't give me that! You killed Gyro! What makes you think that I won't shoot you right now?" There was a fierce determination in the man's voice, the determination of someone who would absolutely do anything it takes, that determination reminded Jonathan of Dio and he was really quite uncomfortable with dealing with that kind of dark unnerving motivation due to his experience with people like that.

"Go ahead. We can do that song and dance as long as you like. I know you can't do the Golden Rotation without your horse. And by the looks of it both of you don't seem to be doing so well." Valentine wasn't gloating of his supposed victory, he was just unnaturally calm, like he is used to dealing with situations such as these. "But you'll only waste time. Your nails still haven't grown back and that's enough time for me to finish you right there and now, I won't make the same mistake."

He was walking closer to Johnny menacingly as Johnny crawled away from him in fear. The gentleman inside of Jonathan Joestar couldn't stand for this. Charging up the Harmon inside him to his fist, he attempted to use the technique known as the "Zoom Punch". Yet somehow, the blond man managed to dodge the attack directed at him without effort, soon he had turned towards Jonathan and gave a small, yet noticeable smirk at him.

"Ah yes, Jonathan Joestar. The Holy Corpse must have a bizarre sense of humor. What an interesting pair that the two of you make." Valentine had said with a hint of amusement towards this situation, as he turned his head to face Johnny only to see him glaring at the large man who had tried to save him. The glare within the eyes of the injured man made Jonathan remember what the alternative version of Dio had referred him...'this universe's Johnny'. Before he could ask Valentine for a explanation, he had already vanished from thin air, leaving only the two of them here. With a deadly silence consuming the both of them before one of them spoke out loud.

"What?"

* * *

 **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven**

 **(Short Stand Shots) #3. Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe.**

My name is Rohan Kishibe, my occupation is being a mangaka working for Weekly Shonen Jump. The work that I'm most known for is Dark Pink Boy, a supernatural psychological drama that's also hailed as being a deconstruction on the superhero medium. It is translated into Italian and Chinese but it is unavailable to English speaking audiences. Apparently the American institutions for translating manga didn't think that the series would be successful to the American audience.

Such a shame, but I guess that means that Americans just can't handle the mature themes of my work. They must really have terrible taste in manga if they think that stuff like Naruto would be successful, I could already predict that Kishimoto would've been forced to continue it even if he had a good place to end it, I could already see the path that his series would go through.

Unnecessary filler, power escalation issues and a rivalry that will only ruin the integrity of the characters.

It just baffles me why most authors don't just try and change the cast every so often in order to stay original, I mean, people love Dark Pink Boy with how high it is on the charts even beating Dragon Ball at one point. I'm already planning out the next four parts once I wrap up Part 4's main story. Sigh... When will they understand how Shonen Jump is nothing more than a machine that crushes great artists and spews out manga.

Anyway I digress, after going on a peaceful stroll after helping a good friend of mine who is a chef. I somehow gotten possessed by a strange force, I then encountered my friend Koichi Hirose... And that idiot with a ridiculous hairstyle but somehow he has the audacity to refer to it as cool, Josuke Higashikata. The man who burned my house down and tried to cheat me out of my hard earned money working as a mangaka. But I can't let my personal history get in the way, so after I was snapped out of my state I was then told by Josuke's nephew from the past that apparently I was a part in some huge ultra crossover event involving time travel. I mean, that's what it basically was in my opinion. Seeing all of Josuke's ancestors and descendants from the future, past and a alternative universe and how extremely different each of them looked like. The whole thing remained me of how some covers of Shonen Jump would include characters from the most popular manga in the magazine together. Soon I was included into the group and I was sent to stay inside a magical turtle that was also a room, which surprisingly looked pretty good.

They also requested me to help them with the language barriers with my ability. And to be honest I thought of refusing just because most of them acted like they were high and mighty. But considering how the world is at stake I decided to be generous and help them out anyway, you know it's quite bizarre just how many cultures Josuke's family came from. Japanese, English, Italian, it was pretty diverse if I do say so myself.

Now I was simply sitting on the couch, trying my best to distract myself by drawing on my sketchbook. Well sorta, considering how crowded it was. Soon Jotaro's daughter named Jolyne showed up inside the middle of the turtle, she found herself surrounded by a crowd too big for the hidden room, her legs almost touching the knees of those seated across her. There were more people than she'd been expecting, and her brow creased in concentration as she looked around. She then looked at the armrest at my left and decided to sit there, for a while she coughed and to break the silence, she took out a black rectangular object and started fiddling with it.

My interest then started going to the strange electronic device that she was using, my curiosity outmatched me and I asked her about the device, apparently this is what a phone could be in the future. And, get this, you can access the INTERNET with it! In my time, the internet was still dial up, this whole thing sounded like something straight out a sci-fi anime. Hmm... this is giving me a idea for a one-shot manga. Come to think of it, I wonder what my series would end up like in the future? How would it end? Would it even end in the first place? Would it still be in Shonen Jump? Questions... But yet, I could find the answers right at my fingertips! I'm sure Jolyne wouldn't mind if I borrowed her phone for a moment wouldn't she? It might be risky, she might be like Josuke so I have to be subtle...

"HEAVENS DOOR!" Suddenly Jolyne's face has been turned into a book, quickly I grabbed my pencil and wrote down this.

' _I will allow Rohan Kishibe to use my phone.'_

Now that I have official access, I can see what exactly my manga becomes in the future! After all, it isn't copying if you're taking it from your future self that is. It's more or less taking inspiration, it'll just be a quick glance at my future nothing more and nothing less... I wanted to see what people thought of my manga in my future. See if I improved, if the art was better, if the scenarios were more realistic. Better reactions. Ah, I was easily drunk on praise and even though the general populace irritated me on a constant basis, I was always weak for their words of praise. Money and fame only allowed me to push himself further and to push my manga further out into people's hands.

 _Many minutes later._

"Wha-What is this?" I yelled out loud in shock, seeing the responses from many people across the world as they make jokes about me and my manga!

 **"Lol Rohan forgot."**

 **"Kishibe same face syndrome."**

 **"The floor is writing a story without plot holes."**

 **"What's up with the redesigns? They look nothing like the original."**

 **"Dark Pink Boy, did you lay this egg?"**

Albeit, some of these references where quite lost on me, so going to the search engine known as google, I typed out this specific phrase to see if I could find the specific origin for that joke. The result was some sort of doujinshi of the third part of Dark Pink Boy, the most popular one to be exact. I'll begin reading it to see if it's any good or not.

Okay, the artstyle is pretty shoujo like, but I can deal with that.

So Kouiji and Nakayo are heading to their hotel room? Pretty odd, considering how I wrote their dynamic as being fierce rivals and such...

Okay just what is this garbage? H-how did, what? This isn't what happens when two people have sex! Okay Rohan, calm down, stretch your fingers that's a good way to exhaust your frustration. Maybe this is the result of a enemy Quirk!

I was wrong, I was so so wrong. Now they just inserted their fantasies into MY story and made their OC super powerful and important for wish fulfillment and escapism. Which is ironic considering the whole point of the story was that escapism isn't something that should be encouraged! Quickly I had to get the images of this monstrosity out of my cranium! I called out to one of my sources of inspiration.

"KOICHI!"

The boy that I was referring to turned around in surprise, only for me to give him my pencil, and for one request to ask him and only him.

"Koichi, I activated Heaven's door onto myself I need you to erase anything that has to do with CLAMP, mobile phones and the Dark Pink Boy message boards!"


End file.
